dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Splinter (2012)
Hamato Yoshi (also frequently referred to as Splinter) is a mutant (human) rat and the adoptive father and ninja master of the Turtles. Biography ''Rise of the Turtles Originally a human named Hamato Yoshi, Splinter lived in Japan and studied ninjutsu alongside his best friend, Oroku Saki (later known as The Shredder). It is unkown how the two actually met. However, both men fell in love at the same time with the same woman, Tang Shen, which ended up sparking a bitter rivalry between them. Eventually, Tang Shen married Yoshi and gave birth to their daughter, Miwa. One night, Saki, mad with jealousy and hatred, attacked Yoshi in his home, intending to kill him. During the battle, the house caught fire and Saki mercilessly left Yoshi to die. While Yoshi survived the fire, Tang Shen did not, and their daughter, Miwa, had supposedly died as well. Devastated, Hamato gave up his old name and left Japan for an eternity. Under the alias "Splinter", he came to live in New York City. One fateful day, he bought four baby turtles at a pet store. As he was walking down the street, he bumped into a suspicious man, whom he curiously followed into an alley way. As Splinter watched the first man exchanging a strange canister of ooze with another, he stepped onto a passing rat that gave away his position. A fight ensued, and while Splinter was able to defeat the men (who were actually Kraang droids in disguise), the canister was broken. Splinter and his newly bought pet turtles were all covered in ooze and mutated instantly. He became a giant rat, and the turtles became humanoids... For the following fifteen years, Splinter and the Turtles lived in hiding in the sewers under New York City. Taking them in as his sons and students, Splinter raised the turtles and trained them in the ways of Ninjistu. When they turned fifteen, Splinter, though reluctantly, allowed them to leave the lair for the very first time. Splinter is seen telling the pivotal story of his mutation to the Turtles. It is revealed that he had also kept the canister of Mutagen that mutated them all as a charming souvenir. As a celebration of the Turtles' fifteenth 'birthday', Splinter, though reluctantly, allows them to explore the wondrous streets of New York City...' 'Splinter tells of his rivalry with The Shredder to a curious Leonardo, who wants to know if he can truly handle being the leader of his brothers. Showdown While the Turtles are forced to confront the Kraang and rescue April, Shredder uses April's abduction to utterly trick Splinter into confronting him. Although initially amused at the discovery of Hamato Yoshi being a Mutant rat, Shredder quickly engages him in battle, angrily proclaiming that Hamato stole everything from him, while Splinter counters that Tang Shen was never, ever Shredder's. Initially evenly matched, Splinter begins to gain an advantage when he starts to rely on his abilities as a rat, partially breaking one of Shredder's blades in his teeth and running on all fours to evade his attacks, but Splinter is then knocked off-balance emotionally when he realizes that Karai is ''his own daughter, Miwa, raised to hate him and believe that he was responsible for the death of her mother. Unwilling to fight his daughter, Splinter finally decides to retreat, declining to tell his sons what he has discovered - He is mostly in favor of allowing them to celebrate their supposed victory over the Kraang. ''The Manhattan Project ''To be added. ''The Invasion Splinter fights Shredder and witnesses him seemingly kill Leatherhead. Splinter and Shredder's fight continues through the sewers even when the Turtles arrive. Splinter is then dumped into a sewage disposal similar to where Mikey trapped the Squirrelanoids. Later on, Karai saves him from drowning and brings him to dry land, nudging him before leaving. Battle for New York ''To be added. ''Annihilation Earth!'' Splinter was present when the turtles returned to explain what they learned about from Bishop about plans of both the Kraang and the Triceratons. He was summoned along with the turtles' allies to stop the Triceraton's plan to invade and destroy the earth using the Heart of Darkness to create a black hole. While Slash was able to stall the bomb Splinter and turtles found themselves over powered by the Triceratons forces as most their allies ended up trapped while Mikey was taken their warships. Splinter and the others were forced to evacuate. After deciding a new game plan Splinter decided to seek help from the Foot Clan with the aid of April. Master Splinter and April managed to sneak into the Shredder's lair and ended confronting both Bebop and Tiger Claw. The two mutants cornered them asked for the reason why they came. They were soon confronted by the Shredder, Splinter tried to convince him of the danger that the Triceratons meant for the earth. While told that they . Splinter realized he is the only person in the position to stop the device in time, but just before he can reach it, he is murdered in cold blood from behind by the Shredder, whose treacherous action has just doomed the entire planet. Splinters pupils find themselves bemoaning their master fate, while April activates her psychic powers to knockout Shredder. The turtles look on as Splinter's body and all life is on earth is sucked by the Blackhole. Trivia *In the season one finale, Splinter found out that his daughter, Hamato Miwa, is still alive. *This is the second version of Hamato Yoshi being mutated into a rat, the first version being from the 1987 seires. See Also *Hamato Yoshi *Hamato Yoshi (animated) *Splinter *Splinter (animated) Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 1 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 2 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 3 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mutant Rats Category:Males Category:Hamato Clan Category:Characters with martial arts skills Category:Teachers Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased